


Take Me To Prom

by lifein10s



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, High School, Lesbian Character, One Shot, POV Lesbian Character, Party, Prom, Romance, Show Business, Students, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifein10s/pseuds/lifein10s
Summary: Indulging one of her fan's wishes turns out to be much more than Regina has bargained for. One shot, School AU, Swanqueen.





	Take Me To Prom

**Author's Note:**

> A result of me putting my BIGGEST high-school dream into words. Just imagine it happening with Lana *dreamy face*. Enjoy! And please let me know if you liked it :)

**Take Me To Prom**

 

"So?” the blonde asked when her friend finally lifted her gaze from the small screen of her phone. Upon the brunette’s confused expression, she tried again. “What did you think?”

"About?”

"The video, you idiot” she rolled her eyes at her companion’s obvious density.

Regina, in return, gave her the _did you really ha_ _ve_ _to use a curse word to get your point across?_ look, which was rich coming from a woman that simply _loved_ using them when she wasn’t around the press.

"It’s nice” she said, pulling Kathryn back to their current situation.

"And?” the blonde promoted when nothing else followed that two-word statement.

"And?” Regina repeated, getting more and more confused as the conversation progressed.

"Would you do it?” Kathryn asked, failing to keep the mild excitement from her face.

"Do what?”

"Go with her” she promoted as she sat down on the couch next to her best friend.

Regina’s first reaction was a snort, then an amused shake of her head that soon turned into surprised, and slightly appalled, expression.

"Are you serious?” she asked, incredulity and silent judgment oozing off of her in waves.

"Deadly serious” the blonde replied without batting an eyelash.

"Why would I ever do that?” 

"Well, as your manager, I can assure you that those ‘stints’ can do nothing but good to your reputation. This is great publicity. You have a movie coming out soon and doing something like that would assure you get the amount of attention equivalent to those of three or four interviews on major media platforms.” Kathryn paused, sending a knowing look her friend’s way. Regina hated talk shows more than anything and had only agreed to do them when they were absolutely necessary. “And as your best friend, and generally a good person-” she stopped and shoved a cackling Regina “Shut up” she ordered and Regina smiled devilishly at her “I think it’s the right thing to do.” she finished with a shrug and leaned into the corner of the sofa as she waited for Regina’s response.

Absentmindedly fiddling with the blonde’s phone on the other side of the small couch, Regina contemplated the offer. It seemed so _random_ , and probably unsafe. Driving to some godforsaken town in New England to go to a prom with a fan seemed a totally ridiculous and, if she’s honest, delusional idea. Also, terribly ill-advised. But Knowing Kathryn, that woman would have never done anything to hurt Regina. Aside from being incredibly professional and _good_ at what she does, Kathryn was also her closest friend, making her interest and will to keep Regina safe both personal and professional.

"How did find that video?” she asked, deciding to at least try to and look at it from her friend’s point of view.

"How did I find it?” Kathryn snorted and shook her head “It found me. It went viral, your official accounts, hell, even my private accounts, were drowned by dozens upon dozens of messages, all directing me to this video. They wouldn’t stop, so I got curious to what it was all about. I entered the video, which has, by the way, around a half a million views and thousands of retweets by now, to see what it was all about and I have to admit,” she shrugged sheepishly, reminding Regina more of her teenager self at that moment than a tough, sarcastic business manager. “It’s endearing.” she summed up with a smack of her lips and turned to look out the window. “Besides,” she added after a moment “I crossed the date with your schedule, it works.”

"I don’t know” the brunette sighed, sinking into the sofa and placing her feet on Kathryn’s lap. The blonde’s hands grabbed her feet automatically and started massaging the aching, usually heels clad, soles. Regina groaned in appreciation and closed her eyes. It was nearing bedtime, and after an entire day of shooting, she was nothing short of exhausted.

"A lot of celebrities do it, it’s humanistic. And very rewarding, I’m sure. Just think about it.” Kathryn urged as her slim fingers kept pressing into soft skin.

  


***

  


She was lying in her bed that evening, her night routine completed, as she ghosted over her social media accounts. That was the best part of it all, getting to communicate and interact with her fans directly, hearing their stories and witness them explode with happiness upon a simple message or like from her side, simply from receiving her attention.

Recalling Kathryn’s words earlier, and not feeling like calling it a day just yet, Regina decided to search that video again. Having seen it on set, with lines to memorize for her next scene and crew fuzzing around her, made it hard for her to concentrate on the already poorly made video. She didn’t get much from it, the words swallowed by the background noise in the video as well as the never-stopping and always distracting environment of the set. With the apartment silent and her full focus dedicated to it, Regina hoped she could understand the video a little better. 

She grabbed her earphones from the nightstand and plugged them in. Then, searched for the video. Finding it turned out to be a rather easy task when the video immediately appeared in the trending list on YouTube’s homepage. ‘ _Regina Mills asked to prom, hidden camera!’_ was the name of the video. It wasn’t long, a little over a minute. She scrolled down to the comments section, eyes ghosting over the comments, all saying pretty much the same; Regina Mills, take her to prom.

She rolled the page up and pressed the play button, wincing at the rustling sounds that filled her ears as the ‘cameraman’ adjusted the camera. The pitch black screen the video had started with focused on a grayish surface that soon Regina recognized as long cafeteria tables. Whatever it was that was blocking half of the camera view was finally removed, revealing a long table and the students sitting around it. More rustling sounds were heard and then the camera zoomed in on a blonde student as she played with her food. Regina smiled against her better judgment when the girl lifted a fork to her nose, her face contorting at what probably was a terribly smelling food-wannabe, and placed it down with distaste. 

"So what about Ethan?” a voice behind the camera piped up, earning a groan from the blonde.

"I already told you, I don’t want to go with him.” the blonde stressed and Regina’s gaze fleeted to her hand, that was stabbing the food way more forcefully than needed.

"Why?” the camera _woman_ asked, drawing the blonde’s gaze. Green eyes zeroed on a point way above the lens, probably on her friend, Regina mused.

"Prom has _got_ to be more than just agreeing to the first guy who asks you to go with him. I worked way too hard to waste my prom like that.” she sighed and looked down at her plate.

"Who would you want to go with then?” the other girl asked, and green orbs were back on her.

"You know who” she mumbled, somewhat shyly, and sagged “Not that it would ever happen...” she trailed off.

"I seriously don’t, who are talking about? John?” the voice promoted, earning a snort from the blonde and a shake of her head.

"Regina Mills, you idiot.” she spat out with small smile “She’s the only one I want to go with” she said, her face softening and brightening up just enough to make Regina’s chest tighten. God bless her fans, they really did make all the bad aspects of her job dissolve in comparison to the amazing love she received from her little army of supporters.

"If I could go with her...” the blonde trailed off with a sigh, her expression almost dreamy, standing in such stark distinction from her previously grumpy demeanor.

There were more rustling sounds, loud enough to force the brunette to pull the earphones out and the video was over. The screen returned to the thumbnail, one frozen picture of the blonde girl looking ahead.

_Fucking Kathryn._

Regina shook her head as she messaged her friend- _Fine, I’ll do it._

  


***

  


“So, how does it work?” Regina asked as she looked outside the car window at the endless line of trees. Seemingly it was bound to get boring at some point, the trees all looking pretty much the same for the last hour or so; but Regina found herself enthralled by the wild, distinctive northern nature, so different from LA and its surroundings. The grayish daylight, chilly breeze, and generally the entirely different atmosphere provided Regina with a calmness she hadn’t experienced in a very long time. The roads were empty, blissfully traffic-free, and silent. Opening the windows and letting fresh, almost moldy, air fill the car cleared her mind. Doing it in LA would have resulted in polluted-aired car and endless paparazzi pictures of her the following day. 

Regina didn’t realize how much she needed this change of scenery until that moment. She felt herself relaxing and letting her guard down from the minute the stepped out of the airport (and wasn’t bombed with endless cameras shoved in her face).

"This is a surprise” Kathryn replied from her left, her voice still a little groggy from the quick nap she stole earlier while on their way to _Nowhere, Maine_. “I’ve contacted the girl who uploaded that video and she provided me with all the information we need.” she said as she extended her hand, silently offering Regina sliced carrots. The brunette accepted the ‘gift’ and munched them as the blonde continued “We’re supposed to be there by noon, which leaves you four or five hours to rest and get settled. The prom starts at seven, but we will arrive shortly after the reception ends, which is around eight. I’ve informed the school administration and they’re on board, obviously very excited that Regina Mills is coming to their school.” the blonde winked and Regina rolled her eyes and jerked her head to signal Kathryn to go on “So you’ll enter, I have someone to film Emma’s reaction, and Tami here” she gestured towards Regina’s assistant in the passenger seat “will film you. After a couple of minutes, once I have a video and some nice stills, I’ll be out of your hair. I’ll be at the coffee shop nearby if you need me, but you’ll basically be on your own with Emma Swan.” the blonde finished and Regina nodded as she repeated the girl’s name in her head. _Emma Swan._

"Give me a call when you’ve had enough and I’ll come pick you up. I stocked you with some sharpies and pictures of you in case she wants an autograph or something, and here we are.” Kathryn strained her neck to look out Regina’s window, as they drove past a _Welcome to Storybrooke_ sign.

  


***

  


"Shit” she hissed and quickly reached for an already stained makeup remover wipe. She dabbed it under her right eye, blinking the tears away once the black liquid was successfully removed.

"Need help?” Kathryn popped her head in, amusement easily detected in her tone and evident on her face.

"I’m fine” she said and moved back to applying mascara “I’m almost done, I just hadn’t had to do my makeup for so long.” she reasoned as she leaned back to examine her work. Having a makeup artist for the sole sake of going to some small town high-school prom was simply excessive. And unnecessary. Or so she thought.

"Well, that and the fact that you’re going to prom” Kathryn added, practically swooning at the last word. 

Regina chuckled “As if _I_ would ever get excited about prom” she dismissed the ridiculous notion with her hand.

"How can you be so sure, you’ve never been to one.” her friend pointed out and Regina chewed her lower lip for a second before turning to look at her friend.

"You’re right, but it’s not what I’m worried about.” she said, fingers absentmindedly twisting the seam of her shirt.

"Then what are you worried about?” the blonde asked and stepped inside the bathroom. She pushed the toilet seat cover down and sat on it, looking at Regina expectantly as the latter leaned on the counter and tried to get herself to spit it out. “’Gina?”

"I just-” the brunette sighed, her gaze plastered firmly on the hideously boring, but somehow suddenly extremely interesting marble floor. “What if it’s a mistake? What if people find out?” she asked in a whisper, her worried gaze finally landing on her companion.

"Why would you think that?”

"Because I’m going to surprise a _girl_ at her prom.” she hissed, more panicked than angry.

"You’re just being nice and making one of your fans’ wish come true” Kathryn reasoned calmly. She had known Regina long enough to spot when the anger was real and aimed towards her. In that moment, she had no doubt that little outburst was caused by her best friend’s panic, and was in no way meant for her. Regina was freaking out, period. Kathryn just happened to be there when it happened.

"I know, but what if it spikes interest?” 

"It won’t” Kathryn promised and leaned forward to squeeze Regina’s knee in an attempt to comfort. “It’s just a good deed. And she’s a seventeen-year-old girl, Regina. No one is going to assume you’re gay for doing this. No one in their right mind would even dare to pair the two of you in their heads without feeling like complete fuck-ups. You’re fine.” she assured and Regina nodded, hoping her friend was right and this was just meaningless, and soon proved-to-be-wrong, dread.

  


***

  


"What do I say to her?” Regina’s eyes went round with realization.

"What do you mean?” Kathryn asked and offered her hand for assistance. Regina accepted the offer, squeezing the blonde’s hand as they climbed up the stairs leading to the main hall.

"I mean...” she drawled “What the hell am I going to talk about with a person I don’t know for a couple of hours?” she locked her panicked gaze with Kathryn’s calm one, hoping the woman would’ve shared her wisdom, and maybe some of her steel nerves if she was at it.

"Be talkative” Kathryn instructed “she’ll probably be a little shocked at first, but aren’t all of your fans nervous when they meet you? You know what to do. Be nice, let her ask you questions, I’m sure she has some, and when she quiets down, ask her about herself, get to know her a little, and before you notice it will be over.” she promised and Regina nodded. She got this, just like any other meet and greet.

"We’re here” Kathryn announced and pointed towards a closed door. Mumbles and faint background music from inside could be heard, and Regina felt her stomach do a little flip.

"Okay” she whispered and rolled her shoulders in an attempt to release some of the tension. “Let’s go make someone’s day” she mumbled, uncertain at first, but then pictured that young girl’s beautiful features light up at the prospect of meeting her, and felt a surge of determination to walk in.

"Alright” Kathryn nodded, glancing sideways. Regina followed her line of sight to where Tami was already holding up the phone. “Let me check if they started filming inside. Wait here.”

She was back moments later, smiling broadly “Let’s go”

They were a step away from opening the door when Kathryn halted.

"Wait!” she called and rushed to where her large handbag was at. She retrieved a single rose, bright red and smaller than usual. “Nothing grandiose, just to make her feel good” she shrugged and Regina accepted the rose.

"You’re right, it’s a good idea” she agreed, wanting to smack herself in the head for not thinking about it herself. _Who goes to prom without bringing some flowers or a corsage?_

"She’s in the last round table on the right side of the hall, the one closest to the wall.” Kathryn informed her and Regina pushed the door open.

  


***

  


Her first couple of steps were accompanied by utter disinterest; the groups of teenagers, all dressed in fancy dresses, kept talking to one another and taking selfies, not paying attention to the movie star who had just passed their table. She was halfway in when some whispered _Is that Regina Mills?_

The question seemed to spark everyone’s interest and soon all eyes were on her, the mumbles turned to hushed whispers as the kids tried to understand what the _hell_ was she doing there.

Regina spotted Emma, just where Kathryn had said she would be. With her head down, the girl was completely oblivious to the hustle around her. The brunette’s lips quirked upwards at the girl’s obvious disinterest at the party she was currently at. _Maybe I can change that._

She was centimeters away from the round table, and seconds away from calling her name, when the brunette girl sitting next to her elbowed Emma. The blonde turned to look at her friend, frowning, and followed her friend’s jerk of her head. When her eyes landed on Regina, her entire face transformed. Her mouth has shaped into an ‘o’ and green eyes grew wide with surprise. She looked just like a deer caught in the headlight.

"Hi, Emma” she greeted as she approached the empty seat next to the gaping blonde. Emma’s gaze was following her movements when she realized what was happening.

"H-hi” she stammered and her cheeks tinted. She sprang out of her chair and pulled Regina’s chair back. The brunette nodded her thanks as she sat down and Emma pushed it forward.

Once she sat down, Regina allowed herself to examine the delicate features of the girl that was taking a seat in front of her. Emma had large green eyes, framed with long lashes. Her cheekbones were high and prominent, and her jawline sculptured. Her blonde locks, that were scooped in a messy bun in the video, were now soft curls cascading long past her shoulders. Emma was beautiful, Regina determined, beautiful enough to fit right in in LA, she thought to herself as she handed the flustered looking girl a single red rose.

"I’m sorry I’m just-” Emma blinked furiously as she tried to find the words.

"Nervous?” Regina offered with a gentle smile.

"Yeah” the blonde nodded, earning a chuckle from the actress.

"I figured.”

"So… What are you doing here?” the girl asked, finally lifting her gaze from her lap and locking it with Regina’s.

"I saw your video and decided you should have your dream prom date” she provided with a broader smile. _This might actually be fun._

"Oh”

"Mhm”

"Sorry that you had to come all this way” Emma mumbled shyly “I told Ruby to take it down”

"Oh no, don’t be sorry.” she squeezed the blonde’s arm, feeling it spasm under her touch “I never got to go to prom, this was my calling” she winked and Emma chuckled, cheeks getting even redder.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?” the brunette asked, amused. She was always surprised at the effect she seemed to have on her fans, they loved her and dreaded her at the same time.

"Err” Emma scratched the back of her head self-consciously.

"She’s flustered” the brunette on Emma’s other side chirped, earning a slap on her bare shoulder from the blonde.

"Stop it!” Emma hissed her way “Sorry” she apologized when she turned back to Regina “Ruby has no manners” she said with a side glance to her smirking friend.

"That’s okay. Now, fill me in,” she said as she leaned into her chair more comfortably “what do we do next?”

  


***

  


It took three more minutes of talking before each and every teenager in the room made their way over to their table. Regina signed autographs on arms, clutches, and dresses (!), talked about her films and co-stars to more dedicated fans, and took pictures with those who asked. Throughout the whole ordeal, Emma remained silent and kept alternating her gaze between her lap and Regina’s profile when the brunette was talking to others. The stream of people finally subsided when the music was turned up and they headed towards the dance floor. 

Regina sagged a little when she came to the conclusion that she had spent way too much time on the other kids rather than the one she came here to surprise. She and Emma had managed to slip a few short sentences in between, but Regina realized she had learned little to almost nothing about the girl she was sitting next to for the past hour or so, and she didn’t like that at all.

"Are you okay?” she asked gently, leaning towards Emma so the music won’t swallow her words.

"I am”

"Why are you so quiet, then?” she inquired, looking intently at the blonde’s expression.

"I just don’t like attention” she shrugged, drawing a small smile from Regina.

"Me too” she said with an aura of confidentiality.

"Really?” Emma looked up and only then Regina noted their close proximity.

"Really”

"So why do you work on showbiz then? If you hate it so much?” she asked quietly, green orbs stealing a quick glance at her lips. Regina was too engrossed in the conversation to attach any meaning to it.

"Because I love my job. Fame is just one attachment that comes with it. One that I don’t particularly like, but have to deal with.”

"You don’t look like that”

"Like what?”

"Like you don’t like it, you look comfortable”

"Well, that’s because I’m a great actress” she joked, winking at her companion. Emma smiled genuinely for the first time since the evening started and Regina found herself affected by that smile more than she should have. She immediately stumped that thought down and tried to concentrate on the girl in front of her.

"What would you like to do next? Do you like dancing?” Regina asked and Emma shook her head.

"I’m terrible at it.”

"Okay, what else then?” she spotted Emma’s eyes light up but then the blonde shrugged. “What were you just thinking about?” she pushed and Emma ducked her head shyly.

"It’s nothing, really...” she started but Regina was having none of it.

"What is it?” she urged and the blonde relented.

"I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk” she mumbled and it was half inquiry, half a statement.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea to me” the brunette determined and offered her hand. The blonde eyed it suspiciously for a second before placing a warm porcelain hand in hers. 

Regina rose from the chair and led Emma purposely out the room.

When they made it outside she turned towards Emma.

"Where to?”

  


***

  


"This is it” Emma shrugged when they’d reached the wooden quay “Not much, but we don’t really have much in here.”

"It’s beautiful” Regina said with determination as she looked around in wonderment. The quay stretched for at least half a mile, kissing the ocean all the way. The salty air and breeze lifted Regina’s spirit and she smiled at Emma. “Sometimes I wish I lived in a place like this.”

"Eh, it’s boring”

"It’s peaceful” the brunette countered “City life is awesome for a while, but at some point you just want to get up in the morning next to someone you love, look outside the window and see nature.”

Emma shrugged “Maybe. I’ll have to take your word for it.”

They were slowly advancing when Regina registered Emma’s full attire for the first time.

"You look beautiful, by the way” she said, watching with glee the effect her words had on the girl.

"Thank you.” she responded shyly “Though I wish I wore something else.”

"What do you mean?”

"I wanted to wear a suit, not this” she gestured to her pale pink dress.

"So why didn’t you wear one?”

"My friend Ruby, the rude one” her lips quirked up “She said that when a woman is alone she shouldn’t wear a suit, that it’s weird.”

"Why would that be weird?” the brunette frowned, thinking of all the times she spotted gorgeous actresses sporting a more manly attire for the red carpet. She swallowed thickly, remembering her undeniable attraction towards them, and the repression she felt when she had to duck her gaze in fear of the cameras catching it. 

"If I had asked a girl to prom then it would be okay, since she could wear the dress and I could wear the suit. But since I went on my own, apparently dressing like a ‘guy’ isn’t cool.” she ended with a small roll of her eyes and Regina smiled at the flashes of attitude that seemed to be the real Emma Swan.

"Why didn’t you, then? Ask a girl?”

"I dunno, I don’t think there are other gay girls in our school” _other? Oh!_

"So you’re...” she trailed off, not sure way she had to urge to voice out what was just implied.

"Gay” Emma completed, looking to the opposite direction with fascination.

The pair quieted down until Emma broke it off.

"Did I make things uncomfortable?” she asked, surprised at the deep belly laughter that escaped Regina’s lips.

"No, you didn’t. I’m afraid I did.” she shook her head and smiled at the blonde.

A stretched moment of silence, though significantly less awkward than its prior, washed over them. Emma seemed to handle it just fine, like the presence of Regina seemed to be enough for her. But the actress found herself intrigued by the girl. She wanted to know what made Emma her fan, since the blonde had maturity and thoughtfulness to her that seemed to be lacking in the usual teenage girls that screamed her name on the street.

"Which one of my movies do you like best?” she asked, partially to fill the void, but mostly driven by plain interest.

"Sheer Windows, hands down” Emma responded quickly, frowning upon Regina’s surprised expression “what?” she asked, suddenly self-aware.

"Sheer Windows?”

"Yes”

"Why?”

"I dunno, it’s beautiful, real, honest. It felt more like I was tugged along to someone’s journey rather then set down in a movie theater for a movie that was well constructed to my liking.” she shrugged, as if she was dismissing her own argument before Regina had a chance to.

"That’s a very nice way of putting it, pretty accurate.” Regina responded.

"You think?”

"I do, I guess I was surprised you picked a small, independent film, rather than one of the blockbusters.”

The blonde snorted “Well, I like those too, since, you know...” she jerked her head in Regina’s direction and her cheeks warmed to a beautiful shade of pink “But, no offense, I just like smaller productions better. It seems to me that the small movies are the ones least hurt by the whole film making process. Like, when the movie is so huge and anticipated, there are so many agendas that interfere with the artistic side, they hurt the story, you know?”

"I do know, and I agree. I would die happy doing only those small movies, but I have to pay the bills and keep my name out there.” Regina reasoned and Emma nodded as she pondered that thought.

"I guess...”

"So you’re interested in film-making?” she asked, since Emma’s obvious passion for the field wouldn’t go past even a dense person.

"Yeah, I want to write and direct films.”

"Good for you. Have you got a specific university in mind?” the brunette inquired, interested. This field was very specific with the people it allowed ‘in’. Coming from the right program of the right school was crucial.

"I want USC, it’s the best school out there for writing but it’s a very selective faculty to get into and I don’t have the best starting point.”

"Why is that?” Regina looked at the young woman’s somber expression, mildly surprised at that statement. From what Regina had witnessed so fer, with her maturity, passion and intelligent perception of this filed, Emma seemed fully capable to make it, and -no less important- hold her ground, in the film industry. 

"It’s so hard to get in the first place, but I also need financial aid, which is almost impossible to achieve, especially considering my age.”

"How old are you?” the brunette looked at the girl in front of her, she had easily assumed the Emma was seventeen, the blonde didn’t look a day older, if not younger. So imagine her surprise when Emma answered with-

"I’m twenty, I’ll be twenty-one in a week, actually.”

Regina’s mouth flew open as her mind scrambled to comprehend that piece of information. When it did, a goddamn dam broke, and all the thoughts she had forbidden herself from having due to that girl’s _age_ , flood her mind. Emma wasn’t a minor, she wasn’t a kid, she was almost legally allowed to drink. Regina was only three years older than the gorgeous, smart, sensitive, and completely endearing _woman_ that was standing in front of her. It was almost like she finally her gave herself permission to feel the pull she had felt towards her from the minute she laid her eyes on her.

"It’s just-” Regina stumbled over her words “I mean-, how?”

They had just reached the end of the quay, nothing but sea and trees in front of them, when Emma turned to look at her, smiling sadly.

"I had a rough few years when I was younger. I’m a foster kid, well, not anymore, but I was one. I got assigned to a pretty terrible family and it really affected my behavior, didn’t see the inside of a school for a year and a half, I think. And even when I got back, my head wasn’t really there.” she said, and her gaze was distant, _there,_ when she spoke. She looked sad, sad and old beyond her years, and Regina felt an urge to just scoop her in for a hug; but before she had the chance to, Emma resumed “Anyway, when I finally turned eighteen and got out of there I realized I needed to get my shit together and go back to school. I had three years left, and here I am, doing it like a boss.” she chuckled, eyes still glossy with sadness. She looked so beautiful at that moment, so complex, but at the same time simple: just a girl who was handed shitty cards and somehow had managed to become a good person despite that. 

Regina wasn’t in her right mind, or maybe drunk on salted air. One way or another, she leaned in before she could even register what she was doing.

At first, Emma’s thin lips remained completely still. But when Regina made a move to pull away, the blonde came to her senses, and a hand moved to the back of Regina’s head to secure her as Emma kissed her back.

When they broke apart, still inches from one another and breathing a little heavily, Emma looked up, eyes shining, and locked their gazes. A thousand emotions crossed through her eyes then, almost all easy for Regina to detect from that distance.

"What was that for?” Emma whispered, sheepishness, insecurity, and confusion written all over her face.

"I don’t know” she whispered back, as her eyes alternated between a sea of green and soft, pink lips.

"You’re gay?” Emma asked, and the question felt so out of the blue and ill-timed that Regina found herself laughing loudly seconds later.

When she finally managed the catch her breath, she shook her head endearingly at Emma, who looked embarrassed at her mouth-slip. Unable to see her so uncomfortable, Regina stepped closer, hand moving to caress her cheek. She pecked her softly, and watched her eyes flutter closed when she whispered “I am”

Emma nodded her understanding, her lower lip captured by pearly white teeth as she contemplated her next move. “So” she said eventually “how long are you here for?”

"Until Friday” she provided with a soft smile, watching Emma intently as the blonde gathered to courage to ask-

"Would you like me to show around tomorrow? Maybe?” she asked hopefully, while trying to hide it with casualness. A wave of excitement washed over Regina at the sight and she leaned in for another sweet kiss.

"I would love to”

Emma’s radiant smile proved enough to dissolve any doubts Regina might have had.

"Shall we?” she asked and gestured towards the twinkling lights of the town, a mile away.

"Yes”

They strolled back towards where they came from, slowly and calmly, with their hands intertwined.

_Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all_ , Regina mused and drew the blonde closer.


End file.
